M Lucario x F Zoroark (Anthropomorphic)
by Diverse Universe
Summary: A Lucario hikes a long road and meets a partner along the way. He and his partner had a great time hiking but she had something else in mind. (Scrapped story)


(Lucario's POV) I can feel the cold air though it's really hot outside. The stalactites of the cave dives far to the floor. I can't believe this is where I slept last night. I need to find a new place and, yeah I'm a nomad, 17 year old Lucario. Oh, I forgot to mention that this is the anthropomorphic world. So hey, I'm a male Lucario who's one of those rare Pokemon who are taller than their average species. Me? Just 6 feet. I tend to wander aimlessly through forests and find some food on the way. I got up from the stone-cold ground and onto my feet. I moved on the road, looking for an interesting adventure. The road was long and smooth, the pebble ground brings confidence that I'm not lost. I stopped for a second to take a rest. I find myself a small cave and brought in some Oran Berries just to sit down and eat. I sat in the entrance of the cave and made myself comfortable. As I wolf down the berries, I heard a twig snap within a cave. I got up quickly and get myself in a parry stance. A gleam of blue eyes was shown in the cave. I felt my muscles tense but somehow my heart did too. I saw a red shine of hair and a dark mane come out of the darkness. I stepped back just in case if this creature is fast. It was a female Zoroark, but it didn't look hostile. It's arms were on her sides rather than up and she's standing rather than crouching. She's also 5 feet and looked innocent and shy so I slowly walked up to her, letting my guard down.

"Oh, hey there," I said calmly, "I'm sorry I kind of entered your cave without your permission. I just needed someplace to rest for a bit"

"Oh no, it's okay" She responded, "I quite alone here in the cave, no one to meet with around here"

"I can keep you company if you want"

"Thanks! Gee, no one has ever said that to me before. Please, I would love for you to stay here"

"Thanks, by the way, my name's Fritz, you?"

"Taz. I'm just 16 years old and able to take care of myself"

"Same but one year older. I walk around the world looking for something that's out for me"

"Wow, what a c-coincidence!" She blurted as she blushes, "I tend to move from place to place but not too far and not too much"

"Huh. When I'm all ready to move, you should come with me, discover new places with me!"

"Really? I can't wait to do that! I'll get you some water just to help you recover quicker"

I sat down and leaned back against the wall. She walked deeper into the cave to get to some water she stored in there. I wondered why but I watched her walk, her hips swaying along with her big, red, flowing hair. I shook my head to get my mind off of it but her hind was a perfect size for men to be allured. The round curves of her top and bottom, I can't help but look. Oh, and don't get me started on her hair and face. It puts men in shock and women in envy. Her hair was so soft and wavy that it moves from the slightest gust of wind. Her eyes have such attractive eye lining and the eyelashes waves far to the back. Her snout is so small and cute and her mouth looks fit for the most pleasurable kiss. Her waist is perfectly made for a hug while kissing, got me thinking about what has the world made to give me this gift.

I got lost in my daydream of her that I didn't realize I had an erection. I kept on dreaming and dreaming and I didn't realize it until Taz waved her paw in front of my face. I shook my head, out of my daydream

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" Taz woofed at me.

"Eh weh wuh?" I dazedly responded.

I sat straight up and placed my paws on my crotch as fast as I can for my reflex.

"Eh, was I asleep?" I asked, still hazy.

"No, silly, just daydreaming"

"Why do you seem so hyper?" I asked as I stood up and stretched my back when I realized that my boner went down.

"Well, it's because we're going on an exciting trip together!"

"I'm excited as well to travel with you too"

"And also I can tell that you are excited for me too~"

My eyes widened. She noticed my erection before it went down. I blushed rose as she makes a sultry smile on her face. She started to slowly walk towards me and then slowly caressed my crotch. My embarrassment turned into lust as I felt my teenage hormones come back to me. I retracted my spikes and hugged her. I kissed her with half-lidded eyes as she did the same, feeling our soft fur press against each other. I explored her mouth with my tongue, exploring every single crevice there is. I placed my paws on her waist and down to her hips, feeling the thickness of her hind. My paws slipped to her rear, squeezing it to feel that wonderful touch of all the females. She moaned in our kiss and crawled her hands on my thigh. We closed our eyes just to endure this sweet moment of our touches. I slid my hands on her black cloth jacket and wiped her bra off and then felt the tips of her breasts. They're like the size of the basketball. She shot me that "you're a naughty boy" look in her eyes and let her hands fall to my crotch, caressing it softly but needy.

"You're asking for it, aren't you?" I asked seductively.

"M-hmm~~" she moaned while I rubbed her jugs.

Her moans make me hornier each time. She gets louder every time I pinch her breasts and squeeze her bubble butt.

"Please, enter inside me already" She desperately begged me.

I took my time to lower down her jeans and caress her panties. My hand dug under them and felt the wet and tight slit of heaven, rubbing its glory. Taz immediately hugged me tighter, moaning muffles on my neck. I took out my hand from her nether regions and pulled down all of my lower garments as well. She let go off me from realizing I wasn't touching her anymore and she was in awe and shock of my 16 inches long, 2-inch diameter monster shaft. Her mouth was open, watering. She slowly went down on her knees while looking at me with keen eyes. She pointed her fingers at me and beckons me to go on my back. I did what I was told and put my hands behind my head with legs spread apart, looking down at her. She went on all fours and crawled between my legs and now on top of me. She looked straight in my eyes as I lost my gaze into hers. She couldn't help it but her head fell on mine as she gave me a passionate kiss. She did not only feel lust but also love for me. She wanted-needed me in her life and also inside of her. We again closed our eyes and let our tongues play with each other. After she has had enough, she removed her lips from mine, leaving a string of saliva between our lips. She crawled backward and took her time to gaze upon my length. She was surprised that she had to look up to see the tip of my needy shaft. She smiled at me for her happiness for this moment as her paw grasped on my length. She smiled widened as her hand barely went around my genital. She slowly slid her tongue through her lips and licked the 16-inch pole from bottom to top, licking each side equally. I moaned in ecstasy as she gets more sloppy with each lick, making it wetter. She stopped and placed her tongue upon my tip. Without hesitation, she went all the way on the 16-inch length and back out. I closed my eyes to feel this graceful and skillful mouth of hers as I moved a bit. My eyes were half-lidded looking at her head bobbin on my already-slobbered meat.

"Ngh...why is it so wet?" I asked in lust, "it's so...pleasuring!"

"I'm just getting you ready for me~" Taz responded.

She kept on deep-throating the slobbered length like it's popsicle, swirling her long tongue around it. Her mouth was warm and wet with the flesh of her mouth as I heavily felt it. Her hands were at the base pumping as fast she could as I felt like I was going to explode in pleasure in any second so I gave her a sign that I was going to by moving my length a little. She understood me instantly and pushed her nose against the bottom of my shaft, asking for it all to be in her. I understood as well as I released the load, filling her mouth instantly. She tried to drink it all but the current was too strong for her. She moved away from the white volcano to have her face showered in white. She admired the rain of such glory as she tried to catch some in the air with her mouth and kept on drinking it. I was amazed by how lusty she was and the fact that she was thirsty at that time made it hotter. Her hands were still pumping my cock, releasing more and more cum each time. After several seconds, I finally stopped erupting to see that Zoroark's face is white. She still has that sultry smile beaming at my face as I did the same. Taz started to lick her fingers and around the base of my cock to taste even more of my cum.

"Wow, *exhales* you're one thirsty little girl aren't you?" I asked, tired already.

"You aren't even ready for round 2, are you?" She taunted with a lusty smile.

I powered my self up with my aura as she taunted at me, grinning, "I'm always ready, bitch".

"Ooh, calling me names now, huh? I'll show you who's calling names after I finish you off!"

"Not until you're sleeping in the color white!"

"Alright then, we'll see!"

She stood up and bent over to raise her rump up high for me. I stood as well and then I ripped her shorts apart. She didn't mind what so ever because she was only focused on my shaft and my shaft only. I positioned myself behind her while my dick pointed hungrily at her pussy. I slowly went in 1 inch every 9 seconds.

"Ngh... JUST SHOVE IT IN ALREADY!" She roared at me in the 4th inch.

"Looks like you're the one who's gonna get finished off first" I taunted as I put in 2 more inches.

"Sh-shut up and do it already"

I rammed in the rest of the 10 out of 16 and I could tell that she could barely take it in. She was intensely feeling pain but there was more pleasant. I slowly went in and out, taking my time so she could get used to 15 out 16 inches of holy dick. I could feel her wet insides so heavily, so soothing. I could tell she already couldn't resist it and was going to finish soon. I smiled at my lead as I continue to ram her 5 times a second using Extreme Speed and Sword Dance to quicken up my speed. Her eyes were forced close to resist the pain and endure the pleasure. Her claws scraped the stone wall and her legs were barely keeping up due to the force I'm giving her. But, she's still standing, happy, lustful and strong for me because she loved me at first sight and so did I. As much as I was winning, I, too, was getting close to my climax as well. I resisted the temptation and went 3 times faster, 15 rams per second. Her eyes are half-lidded now, tongue lolling out of her small mouth as she had hit her climax. Her sweet juices started soaking my length and outside of her flower, making it easier to slide in but it was still quite tight.

"Looks like I win" I taunted.

"N-no you didn't-t!" She stuttered, "I'm! Mmf mmhh mwah!"

I could tell I was breaking into her mind. She's loving into my shaft so much that she's even pushing her body back and forth on me, swaying away to the pleasure. Even though she had hit her climax already, she still continued to stand to feel that pleasant feeling that was made from me. Her moaning kept me steel hard, able to deliver her my 16-inch rapidly and smoothly.


End file.
